1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image display apparatus, an image display method, and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
In video/image expression, cutting (bust shot, full shot, long shot and the like) of a subject is a very important point. Usually, cutting of a subject is performed when an image is photographed. Meanwhile, as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-311808, if real-time, high image quality processing is put to practical use, it is possible to display a cut image cut from an original image as a zoom image with sufficient accuracy in real time based on image data of the original image and cut frame information for designating a range of the cut image.